Inocencia perdida
by Contando Historias
Summary: Hay miles de formas en las que un corazón se puede romper. Ella solo quería un baile a tu lado, te escribió cientos de cartas y ahora estás por recibir cada una de ellas, la última va a romper tú corazón, como el mío lo ha estado desde que sus ojitos verdes se cerraron aquel día.
1. Prefacio

**_"Prefacio"_**

 _ **Bella POV**_

Había visto sus preciosos ojitos verdes, hacia cuatro años y tres meses, abrirse para mirarme con curiosidad, había sostenido su frágil cuerpo en mis brazos y de inmediato la había amado, mi pequeña Julie era el ser más inocente del mundo, tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba las habitaciones a las que entraba, había vuelto a Charlie un abuelo sobreprotector y consentidor que amaba darle vueltas en la patrulla, incluso le había regalado una gorra de policía.

Habíamos pasado todo juntas desde el momento en que apareció en mi vida, ella era mi fuerza, mi vida estaba dedicada a hacerla feliz, no creía ser la madre perfecta, pero a mi pequeñita jamás le falto una palabra de aliento o de amor, ella tenía todo aquello que un niño necesita para ser feliz. Mi pequeña Julie había aprendido a escribir tan solo año atrás, para enviarle cartas a su padre, ese ser invisible en su vida, que ella anhelaba conocer, ese hombre que sin saberlo tenía el amor de una pequeña lucecita que le quería aun sin conocerle.

Julie era la clase de pequeña que tiene un corazón tan grande que incluso aquellos que no lo merecían, tenían un pedacito en él. Era tierna, dulce, simpática, estudiosa, amaba los animales, amaba jugar en el bosque, su sueño más grande era algún día bailar vestida de princesa al lado de su padre en la fiesta que organizaba su escuela cada año. Por eso escribía las cartas, en todas ellas le pedía que le concediera un baile juntos.

Y aun con todas las cualidades que podía enumerar de Julie, ella no tendría una vida feliz y plena, no tendría su ansiado baile, no se convertiría en veterinaria, ni ayudaría a Charlie a colgar las medias de Navidad, mi pequeña Julie me había sido arrebatada por un hombre sin consciencia, ese maldito merecía morir aquella noche, no mi pequeña. Incluso habría preferido morirme a su lado, acompañarla y jamás dejarla sola como había prometido.

Mi corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos, así como había sostenido su manita al llegar al mundo, la había sostenido cuando se despidió de mí aquella noche con un inocente "Tengo sueño, mami", vi sus ojitos verdes cerrarse, los doctores me habían dejado pasar la noche ahí aun con mis lesiones, me habían dicho que Julie estaba despierta solo por un milagro, pero que las heridas internas eran tan graves que si intentaban arreglarlo ella moriría en la mesa de operación, se desangraría ahí mismo. La sola idea de imaginar que mi pequeña muriera sola rodeada de desconocidos, en una mesa fría, me destrozaba, me dijeron que podría despedirme, la habían sedado para evitarle más dolor, pues al llegar apenas podía mantenerse entre los gritos desesperados, me senté a su lado, la acurruque en mi pecho y tome su manita mientras poco a poco el sedante hacia efecto, quería creer que mi pequeña solo tomaría una pequeña siesta y a la mañana siguiente iríamos las dos a comprar un helado, pero no era así. Esa misma madrugada, mi Julie murió en mis brazos, sin ruido, sin gritos, solo mis sollozos rompían el silencio sepulcral de aquella habitación.

Estuve sedada por los siguientes dos días, pues cada que despertaba rompía en llanto, gritaba desesperada y rogaba me le regresaran, mis heridas no me importaban en absoluto, de no ser por mi padre habría terminado encerrada en un recinto de salud mental, pues los doctores estaban preocupados de que cometiera una locura si estaba sola.

Apenas salí del hospital comenzamos la demanda contra el maldito hombre que me había arrancado a mi Julie, las pruebas estaban todas ahí, el hombre fue declarado culpable a unas semanas de dar iniciado el juicio. Se suponía que no habría posibilidad de fianza, pero tan solo seis meses después, cuando creía estar reponiéndome, nos enteramos de que ese infeliz había sido liberado, le habían dado una fianza muy alta, según mi padre alguien había liberado cantidades desorbitantes para conseguirla y luego había pagado la fianza de aquel hombre, había intentado conseguir el nombre de los culpables, pero estaba claro que era tan poderoso que podía borrar incluso sus huellas de aquellos billetes.

Estaba destrozada de nuevo, había días enteros en los que no me movía de la tumba de Julie, prometiéndole que encontraría la forma de hacer pagar a aquellos que me la habían quitado. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía fuerzas para levantarme y cumplirlo, sentía que mi mundo ya no tenía sentido.

Hasta que mi padre llegó una noche a la casa con unos papeles en un sobre, dijo que había tenido que cobrar algunos favores a altos rangos y quedar en deuda con otros tantos, pero había conseguido la información. Mi mundo entero se detuvo al leer el apellido Cullen en aquellas formas, todas ellas decían ser ayuda para caridad, pero estos jamás habían ido a dar a instituciones, simplemente habían desaparecido. El hombre que me había arrebatado a Julie, Marcus Vulturi, era el mayor inversionista de la empresa de Carlisle Cullen, estaba claro que todo aquello habría traído perdidas extremas, no solo de capital, sino también de otros accionistas que no querían ser vinculados con Vulturi. Lo peor vino cuando leí que el nuevo presidente de la compañía era quien había firmado esos cheques, Edward Cullen.

Mi padre estaba tan sorprendido como yo, antes de que él pudiera explicarme cómo manejar esa información, decidí que no quería hacer esto de manera legal y adecuada, ellos no iban a jugar de esa manera, así que tampoco nosotros, iba a destruir a Edward Cullen y Marcus Vulturi.

* * *

 **Sera una historia corta, como le expliqué en el grupo.**

 **Pero como siempre, cargada de emociones.**

 **Espero les guste :3**


	2. Primera carta

_**"Primera carta"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Era una noche ventosa de otoño, las hojas de los arboles caían una a una y el clima comenzaba a bajar, pronto estaríamos en invierno, me gustaba mirar por el gran ventanal de mi oficina, relajarme en medio de la locura en que se había convertido mi vida, había terminado justo donde quería, tenía el empleo que siempre había deseado tener y había cumplido cada una de mis metas.

Sin embargo, me sentía como si estuviera por la mitad, cuando intentaba explicarles esa sensación a mis amigos o incluso a mis padres, decían que estaba loco, que tenía todo aquello que un hombre podía desear, no tenía nada más que anhelar. Lo que ellos no sabían era que yo si tenía muchos anhelos, cosas que había dejado atrás para poder alcanzar las metas que creía me harían feliz.

No me gustaba pensar mucho en eso, no quería aceptar en voz alta que tenía un hijo o una hija a la que jamás tendría el placer de conocer, sabía dónde buscar, sabía que podía pagar para encontrar a la única mujer que había amado y al fruto de nuestro amor, pero sabía también que no tenía cavidad en sus vidas ahora. No podías desaparecer por tantos años y luego intentar volver como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aun así, los últimos días, Isabella había vuelto a mis pensamientos con más fuerza de lo habitual, a veces soñaba con ella cargando a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, siempre estaba envuelto en una sábana blanca, nunca lograba acercarme lo suficiente para descubrir si era un niño o una niña, pero la sola imagen de ella sonriéndole a esa diminuta criatura en sus brazos, me dejaba una sensación de paz.

Quería creer que la vida había ido bien para ellos, estaba seguro de que ella sería una gran madre, lo supe desde el momento en que eligió al bebé en lugar de a mí, ahora quisiera haber sido como ella, quisiera haberme quedado a su lado y tener el placer de conocer a la personita que ambos habíamos creado. Pero bien decían que siempre querías aquello que no podías tener.

Volví al escritorio, intentando quitar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, era tarde y solo quería volver a mi apartamento lo antes posible, estaba cerrando los archivos del computador cuando mi asistente entro con el que suponía era el correo, llegaban varios papeles a lo largo del día, así que era normal que ella entrara y saliera de mi oficina para dejarlos en mi escritorio. Apague la computadora, mientras ella acomodaba todo en una pila.

―Gracias, Ángela. Los dejaré ahí y revisaremos todo mañana. Puedes irte a casa. ―Ángela asintió acomodándose los anteojos, era una chica eficiente, tenía una personalidad agradable, estaba seguro de que Bella habría encajado con ella de inmediato.

―Claro, Señor Cullen. Solo quería entregarle personalmente esto. ―me tendió un sobre blanco, no parecía algo en lo que enviarían archivos importantes. ―Me dijeron en recepción que alguien lo trajo hace unas horas, pidieron que se le entregara personalmente. ―asentí y ella se despidió, el sobre solo decía "Edward" de una manera extraña, como si el autor de aquella nota apenas supiera escribir.

Una vez Ángela se fue, me quede observando el sobre, supuse que no sería algo de importancia, que podría dejar para el día siguiente, pero tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde venía, así que lo abrí.

Sin saber que con eso abriría la caja de Pandora. Eran palabras confusas, con algunas faltas ortográficas y todo parecía escrito con un crayón color verde. Parecía ser la carta de un niño. Fruncí el ceño buscando algo más en el sobre, quizás una explicación, pero no había nada más, suspiré y comencé a leer aquella carta.

 _Hola papá:_

Esas simples dos palabras me dejaron tenso en mi asiento, _papá,_ solo una persona en el mundo podría llamarme así, sentí una mezcla de emociones al respecto, no sabía si debía estar feliz o temeroso, si debía seguir leyendo o no, estuve tentado a esconder la tarjeta en el fondo de los cajones de mi escritorio, para leerla cuando estuviera listo, pero no podía, necesitaba saber todo lo que esa carta decía, así fuera bueno o malo.

 ** _Mamá dijo que podía escribirte una carta y ella la enviaría por mí. Dice que no has podido venir porque trabajas mucho, quiero saber en qué trabajas, quiero saber todo de ti, dime de que color son tus ojos, los míos son verdes._**

 ** _¿Puedes contarme todo en una carta? Porque muero por conocerte, quiero saber si te gusta el helado de fresa como a mí o si te gustan los animales, yo siempre he querido tener un perrito, mami prometió que pronto tendré uno, justo para mi cumpleaños. ¿Tú cuantos años tienes?_**

 ** _Apuesto a que te sorprende que escriba yo solita esta carta, mi mamá está emocionada porque ya sé escribir, mi maestra nos enseñó a todos, este año. Estoy feliz porque puedo escribirte ahora. Y quiero pedirte una cosa muy pequeña, sé que estás lejos, pero seguro que aceptas._**

 ** _En unos días será el baile de padres e hijas en la escuela, siempre me lleva mi abuelo Charlie, pero yo realmente quiero ir contigo. Hasta compraremos un vestido de princesa._**

 ** _Por favor, papi, ven a bailar conmigo…_**

La carta no parecía haber sido escrita por un adulto intentando bromear, eran las palabras confusas y curiosas de un niño o mejor dicho una niña, mi hija. Sentía que había perdido el aliento con esa corta e inocente carta, parecía tan alegre, no tenía ni una pizca de odio entre las palabras, ella quería conocerme, quería que bailáramos juntos.

Era aún más obvio que era de una niña porque no tenía ni siquiera su nombre o la dirección de a dónde debía ir si quería bailar junto a ella, parecía una especie de deseo, como si tuviera que adivinar todo eso. No estaba seguro de si en verdad Bella había hecho llegar esa carta a mí, pero quería creer que sí, que ella estaba abierta a que me acercara a la nuestra hija.

No podía contestarle, pues no tenía direcciones ni nada con que contactarlas. Pero sabía por dónde iniciar a buscar. Doble la carta y la guarde en el sobre. La lleve conmigo a mi apartamento, por la mañana comenzaría con mis planes para conocerla. Esa noche, cuando el sueño apareció de nuevo, ya no era Bella con un bultito blanco, era una pequeña de ojos verdes dando volteretas por el parque, sonriendo y jugando con mi Bella.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :)**

 **Quizás tenga más capítulos de los planeados originalmente, pero serán cortos y rápidos :)**

 **Y espero subirlos más rápido :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Segunda carta

_**"Segunda carta"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Había tenido una noche extraña, entre sueños esperanzadores y pesadillas extrañas, por lo que había llegado mucho antes al trabajo de lo habitual, incluso Ángela se sorprendió al verme en la oficina cuando entro con la primera pila de papeles de aquel día.

―Buenos días, Señor Cullen. ―saludó con educación y puso la pila sobre el resto que aún quedaban sobre mi escritorio, había revisado ya más de la mitad, pero con lo recién llegado estaría horas.

―Buenos días, Ángela. Necesito que me envíes mi agenda para hoy y que canceles mi reunión con Vulturi, dile que no podré atenderlo sino hasta el viernes y que hablaremos sobre si seguirá siendo accionista o no en la empresa, así que será mejor que traiga a su abogado. ―ella asintió anotando todo en una libreta que llevaba para todos lados, todos en la empresa sabían sobre los cargos que Vulturi había enfrentado tan solo unos meses atrás, los accionistas estaban amenazando con dejarnos si él seguía con nosotros, pues creían que era mala fama y un suicidio económico estar con alguien como él como socio.

La familia Vulturi era conocida a lo largo del mundo, tres hermanos con mucho dinero y empresas por todos lados, estaban en casi todos los campos de trabajo, mi padre los conocía mejor que yo, apenas si había cruzado unas palabras con Marcus antes de que le pusieran cargos, no tenía intenciones de ayudar, ni siquiera estaba enterado de todas las razones, pero mi padre dijo que debíamos ayudarlo, que estaba pasando por un mal momento nada más. No había hecho más que firmar los cheques para ayudarlo como Carlisle quería, realmente no quería enterarme de los detalles del incidente.

Pero estaba claro que no podía mantenerlo como socio, pondría en riesgo la empresa y con eso todo lo que tenía, no iba arriesgar todo por lo que había trabajado por un hombre que había cometido un crimen. Unos minutos después de que Ángela se fuera, cuando estaba por terminar de revisar el primer sobre amarillo con papeles listos para firmar, mi asistente volvió a entrar.

―Lamento interrumpirlo, Señor Cullen. ―hice un movimiento con la cabeza quitándole importancia, ella se acercó hasta el escritorio. ―Ya llamé al Señor Vulturi, dice que saldrá de viaje el viernes, le he dicho que era urgente que se reunieran, pero no ha querido escuchar, lo último que dijo fue que mandaría a su abogado en dos semanas para reunirse con usted y terminar sus negocios juntos. ―la miré fijamente antes de soltar un bufido, no estaba seguro de que estaba jugando Vulturi ahora, pero al menos él también estaba listo para irse y no hacerme perder más el tiempo con discusiones sobre sus acciones.

―Está bien, Ángela. ―iba a continuar con la revisión de papeles cuando noté que ella seguía parada frente a mí, saco un sobre blanco de su libreta desgastada y me miro extendiendo el brazo.

―Ha llegado otro sobre, en recepción explicaron que lo trajo alguien diferente a la chica de ayer, pero tampoco dejo nombre. Seguridad puede rastrear de dónde llegan y quienes los traen si así lo quiere. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y tomé el sobre, la misma letra confusa estaba al frente, otra vez decía "Edward", solo que ahora el color era diferente, un crayón rosa.

―No hace falta, Ángela. Si llegan más sobres quiero que lleguen a mí directamente ¿de acuerdo? ―ella asintió confundida y salió de la oficina.

No estaba otra carta, mucho menos una tan seguida de la anterior, pero me vi desesperado por abrirla y leer las inocentes palabras de la pequeña que seguro había encontrado un nuevo hobby en la escritura.

 _ **Papá:**_

 _ **¿Por qué no has venido? Le prometí a todas mis amigas que estarías aquí, que conocerían a mi papá en el baile y luego compraríamos helado de fresa.**_

 _ **Pero no llegaste nunca, este año no fui al baile, mi abuelo Charlie quiso llevarme, pero yo no quería ir con él, yo quería ir contigo. Me sentí muy triste cuando mamá me dijo que no llegarías. ¿Es qué no quieres conocerme tanto como yo te quiero conocer a ti?**_

 _ **Te prometo que soy una buena niña, me como todas mis verduras, hago mis tareas, jamás digo cosas malas y trato bien a todos. No voy a decepcionarte, seré una hija buena y te querré de aquí al cielo.**_

 _ **Por favor, ven a conocerme.**_

 _ **Con amor, Julie.**_

Las palabras alegres de la última carta habían cambiado por notas tristes, incluso parecía que había puesto mayor dureza al escribir. Finalmente pude poner un nombre a sus ojitos verdes, Julie, la inocencia seguía reflejada en cada renglón, pero era una inocencia triste, confundida, decepcionada.

Al terminar de leer me quede con una sensación de enojo hacia mí mismo, ella solo quería una cosa, algo pequeño, cómo había escrito en su anterior carta, un baile. En cambio, se había quedado esperando por mí, quería explicarle que no sabía que ya era tarde, que apenas había recibido la primera carta, pero no la tenía cerca para hacerlo.

Había una lágrima derramada encima de las letras, había intentado quitarla y el color rosa se había corrido un poco, la imagen de una pequeña niña sentada en su habitación, con sus inocentes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, preguntándose si era ella la que había hecho algo mal para que su padre no quisiera conocerla, me rompió el corazón.

Julie no tenía que prometerme nada, no tenía que rogarme, ella debería tenerme completamente cuando quisiera, sin importar la hora o el lugar. Tenía que compensarla de alguna manera, quizás armar un baile solo para nosotros, si es que Bella me dejaba hacerlo, solo no quería volver a recibir una carta llena de lágrimas en ella. Quería sus palabras alegres y confusas, en las que cambiaba de tema en cada renglón, no las notas tristes.

Poco a poco una imagen de ella se pintaba en mi cabeza, era como una pequeña Bella solo que con los ojos verdes. Seguro era preciosa, como su madre. Sin embargo, ahora cuando pensaba en ella, me sentía triste, necesitaba encontrarlas lo antes posible si es que quería arreglar las cosas, mostrarle que le quería aun cuando no la conocía, que deseaba jamás haberla abandonado y que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

* * *

 **Cómo dije, capítulos cortos y rápidos.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :)**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	4. Tercera carta

_**"Tercera carta"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

¿Cómo le explicas a un niño que no estuviste ahí para escuchar sus primeras palabras o ver sus primeros pasos, porque para ti era más importante alcanzar una meta que alguien más había elegido para ti, que quedarte a su lado?

Llevaba planteándome esa pregunta desde una semana atrás, cuando el investigador que había contratado me entrego la dirección de Isabella, cómo esperaba, ella seguía en Forks, en la casa de su padre, al menos era el último lugar donde había vivido, así que había planeado todo para ir a buscarlas.

Había cancelado mi reunión con Vulturi de nuevo, pero había dejado a mi abogado a cargo de eso para finiquitar todos los negocios que tuviéramos juntos, mientras Ángela había arreglado mi agenda para no tener ningún asunto importante en esos días, el sábado al amanecer, salí rumbo a Forks en mi auto.

Todo el viaje había sido tenso, me imaginaba las muchas preguntas que Julie podía tener y para las cuales no tendría respuestas, imaginaba a Isabella negándose a dejarme conocerla, quería creer que no era su idea, pues alguien tenía que haber enviado las cartas y suponía que había sido ella, pero todo podía pasar cuando llegara a su casa.

Por la tarde del sábado, llegué a Forks y sin hacer paradas fui directamente a la vieja casa Swan, estacione el auto frente a la entrada, miré por un largo rato el camino que había recorrido muchas veces antes, recordé involuntariamente aquella primera cita que resulto tan mala que me había sorprendido que Bella aceptara salir de nuevo conmigo, habíamos corrido por aquel camino hasta poder cubrirnos de la lluvia, el auto había muerto unas cuadras atrás y ella había dicho que no le importaba caminar, sin embargo cuando estábamos muy lejos del auto para regresar y muy lejos de la casa para librarnos de las gotas, la lluvia acelero y aquello se volvió un diluvio.

Estábamos empapados, desde el cabello hasta los zapatos, habíamos mojado el pasillo dentro de la casa Bella y su padre nos había mirado como si estuviéramos mal de la cabeza, ella solo soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de su padre y le explicó que necesitaba prestarme algo para cambiarme porque toda mi ropa estaba mojada.

Una vez estuvimos arriba, después de que me diera algo de ropa de su padre y que me cambiara en su cuarto mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño, Bella salió con una tierna pijama de color blanco, le sonreí divertido y ella soltó una carcajada.

Al día siguiente ambos terminamos enfermos y estaba completamente seguro de que ella no querría salir conmigo de nuevo, pero ella estaba tan tranquila, hablamos por mensajes durante nuestro tiempo encerrados por la enfermedad y unos días después de volver a clases, volvimos a salir.

Baje la mirada al darme cuenta de lo lejano que se veía aquel recuerdo ahora, pasaron muchas cosas con los años, cosas que nos cambiaron y alejaron, errores en su mayoría míos, cometidos en momentos de estrés, sin pensar.

No podía quedarme ahí a esperar a que alguien saliera y decidieran echarme de su propiedad, así que suspire pesadamente antes de salir del auto y caminar hasta la puerta, subí los pequeños escalones de la entrada y levante la mirada, cuando estaba por tocar, vi un sobre blanco idéntico a los que Julie me había enviado, estaba pegado con cinta a la puerta y decía mi nombre con un crayón rojo.

Lo quité de la puerta y me di la vuelta para abrirlo, parecía ser igual en todo sentido, pero dentro había un papel más pequeño al lado de la carta de Julie y lo que parecían fotos de una cabina, tres seguidas, reconocía a Bella y la pequeña a su lado que sonreía y la abrazaba debía ser nuestra hija, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, se veían felices, Bella había adquirido una belleza más madura, pero aún tenía esa bonita mirada llena de esperanzas, Julie era hermosa en todo sentido, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, los ojos verdes y brillantes, su cabello castaño idéntico al de su madre, y unos bonitos hoyuelas se formaban en su mejillas.

Abrí el papel doblado por la mitad, solo tres palabras **_Sigue las pistas._**

Fruncí levemente el ceño y abrí la carta con las letras esta vez azules de Julie, había dibujado un sol en lo alto de la hoja, sonreí y comencé a leer la carta.

 **Papá:**

 **Mamá y yo fuimos a un día de campo, hizo pastelitos de vainilla solo para nosotras y me llevo a un lugar en el bosque, dice que es su lugar favorito en todo Forks, porque le recuerda días felices.**

 **¿Sabes cuáles son esos días?**

 **Se lo pregunté, pero no ha querido contarme, aunque sí me dijo que cuando estaba creciendo en su vientre era uno de los días felices. Le pregunte todo sobre cuando estaba en su vientre, ella no quiso decirme cómo llegué ahí, dice que fue una cigüeña la que me dejo ahí, pero ¿cómo un pájaro haría eso?**

 **Pero dijo que cuando era muy chiquita y comenzaba a dar volteretas en su vientre, ella ponía música de un disco que alguien le había obsequiado, entonces yo dejaba de darle pataditas y me quedaba profundamente dormida.**

 **Me regalo el disco cuando llegamos a casa, ahora lo escucho todas las noches antes de dormir, nadie canta, son solo sonidos bonitos, quiero aprender a hacer eso, mami dijo que son los sonidos de un piano, prometió que encontraría un maestro para que me enseñara a tocar. ¿Tú sabes tocar el piano?**

 **¿Si aprendo a tocarlo vendrás para escuchar mis canciones? Si vienes, te escribiré una canción, algo que te ayude a dormir cuando te sientas triste o cuando estés muy emocionado, es cuando yo escucho mi disco.**

 **Te quiero mucho.**

 **Julie.**

Sus tiernas palabras volvían a su habitual alegría, su curiosidad e interés por mil cosas a la vez, pero sin duda cuando leía sus palabras finales, sentía una profunda nostalgia, quería responderle que yo también la quería demasiado, pero era difícil cuando no tenías idea de cómo llegar a ella.

Cuando estaba por regresar al auto, baje por los escalones chocando con una pequeña caja de cartón, no la había notado al entrar, quizás porque estaba algo escondida entre los arbustos, me agache hasta tomarla, no tenía ninguna dirección, ni parecía venir del correo, algo me hizo llevarla conmigo, como si estuviera ahí para mí, aunque eso no tuviera sentido.

Una vez en el auto, abrí la caja y me topé con una caja más pequeña que tenía un disco dentro, con el nombre de Julie en él, puse la caja de cartón en la parte trasera del auto y saque el disco de la caja para ponerlo en el reproductor del disco, al principio hubo un gran silenció, luego comenzaron a tocar algunas notas de piano, parecía que la persona que tocaba estaba extremadamente concentrada en no fallar y tardaba algunas veces en tocar la siguiente nota, pero a mitad de lo que parecía una canción de práctica, una nota salió mal y se escuchó un fuerte golpe, iba a regresar la pista para escucharlo de nuevo, cuando una vocecita sonó de fondo.

 _―_ _Mami, mis manos son muy pequeñas para el piano, mira, mis deditos no llegan a las teclas. ―una risa acompaño las quejas de la pequeña y algunos sonidos de cosas moviéndose._

 _―_ _Solo fallaste una nota, cariño. Y tus manos ya crecerán, cuando menos lo esperes tocaras las piezas completas sin problemas. ―se escuchó un suspiro y otra risa antes de volver a escuchar a la pequeña._

 _―_ _¿Puedes tocar para mí? ―susurró la pequeña, unos segundos después la misma melodía que la pequeña había intentado tocar, se escuchó, ahora de una manera perfecta y limpia. Entonces el audio se cortó._

La mujer que acompañaba a Julie debía ser Bella, pero ella no sabía tocar el piano, al menos no lo sabía la última vez que nos vimos. La imagen de ambas sentadas frente a mi viejo piano negro me hizo sonreír y la nostalgia creció aún más en mi interior.

El papel que había estado en la carta estaba sobre el asiento del copiloto, lo tome y recite las palabras **Sigue las pistas**.

Era obvio que tenía que ir a algún lugar, la carta de Julie hablaba de un sitio en el bosque que Bella amaba, no tarde mucho en recordar aquel lugar, era donde solíamos pasar tardes enteras cuando era primavera, fue el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez. El prado.

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por desaparecer toda la semana, pero aquí esta el capítulo :)**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Última carta

_**"Última carta"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Terminé en medio del bosque que rodeaba Forks, el viento y las hojas secas era lo único que había a mi alrededor, no podía llegar al prado con el auto así que tenía que ir a pie por ese camino que tenía en mis recuerdos. No sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente, no sabía si al llegar las encontraría ahí o si era solo un juego que Julie había inventado, pero sabía que tenía que llegar.

Apenas dos pasos dentro del prado, me di cuenta de que ellas no estaban ahí, el lugar estaba muerto, no tenía el brillo de la última primavera que pasamos tirados bajo el sol, el viento calaba en los huesos y el césped se había secado al igual que las flores, en medio había una caja más delgada que la anterior, la caja estaba forrada de colores brillantes que llamaban la atención de inmediato y tenía un globo blanco amarrado que se movía violentamente con el viento.

Volví al auto que había dejado estacionado a la orilla del bosque y con manos temblorosas abrí el paquete, dentro había una diminuta nota de cumpleaños junto a un segundo disco, intente ponerlo en el reproductor, pero solo marcaba error, regresé al hotel donde me estaría quedando unos días más y jugué con la caja del cd entre mis manos hasta que miré distraídamente la televisión, pensé que quizás podría ser para ver y no solo para escuchar.

Unos minutos más tarde el DVD comenzó en un salón que me costaba identificar, parecía un gimnasio de escuela, pero no recordaba haber estado en él, había muchas personas ahí, niñas diminutas en vestidos pomposos y familias enteras, las pequeñas se subían a los pies de los que suponía eran sus padres para bailar mientras una vieja canción sonaba de fondo, entonces la vocecita del disco anterior atrapaba de nuevo mi atención.

― ¿Prometes no dejarme caer? ―preguntó la pequeña que aun no podía ver, así que debía estar detrás de la cámara.

―Lo prometo. ―murmuró un hombre que al parecer estaba con ella, la cámara se movió unos segundos y luego se enfoco de nuevo en Charlie Swan y Julie, mi Julie.

Bailaban alguna canción de Tim McGraw, sus ojitos estaban fijos en ese hombre que la sostenía de las manos y la subía a sus pies, cuando se dio cuenta que no la dejaría caer le sonrió y se dejo llevar por la música. Se veía preciosa en su vestido de princesa y la manera en que veía a Charlie me hizo anhelar algo que no sabía si llegaría a tener.

Lo veía de esa manera en que Bella solía mirarlo, con un profundo cariño y una total confianza, como si supiera que él iba a cuidarla de cualquier cosa, mientras daban vueltas ella soltaba grandes carcajadas y su cabello ondeaba con la brisa, sentí un hueco en el pecho, ella quería que bailara con ella de esa manera, quizás cuando estuviéramos juntos y lograra ganarme su cariño de esa manera, podríamos bailar juntos como Julie quería.

El video termino y por unos segundos espere algo más, una pista más. Pero mientras asimilaba las fuertes emociones que golpeaban mi pecho en ese momento, pensé que quizás el siguiente lugar era el sitio donde estaban bailando. No podía reconocerlo, pero Forks no era muy grande debían saberlo en hotel o en alguna tienda cercana.

Bajé por el elevador y me acerqué a la chica que entregaba las llaves de las habitaciones, me dedico una sonrisa profesional y correspondí a medias.

―Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente, asentí.

―Necesito información sobre un lugar. ―esta vez ella asintió. ―Hay un baile ahí, parece un gimnasio o algo así. Creo que es el baile de padres e hijas.

―Oh claro, es en la vieja estación de policías. ―exclamó sonriente y buscando algo entre sus papeles, saco un volante y me lo entregó. ―El baile será en unas semanas más, pero puede visitar el lugar. Es realmente precioso, incluso sin los adornos.

―Gracias.

Tomé mi auto y conduje a la dirección que el volante tenía y solo había un gran espacio con oficinas al lado de un enorme gimnasio, suponía que ahí entrenaban a los nuevos reclutas antes. Bajé del auto y caminé hasta el lugar, una de las puertas del gimnasio estaba abierta y miré alrededor, había un pequeño escenario, en el centro había otra caja esta vez no estaba forrada, pero tenía un sobre al frente.

Leí la letra aun temblorosa al frente y abrí el sobre mientras contenía el aliento.

 **Papá:**

 **El siguiente baile está por llegar…**

 **¿Llegarás esta vez?**

 **Tengo una canción para ti.**

 **Será solo un baile, una canción, si quieres puede ser solo la mitad. No tenemos que ir a comprar helado después, ni lloraré cuando tengas que irte.**

 **Por favor.**

 **Te quiero. Julie.**

Tomé la caja con las manos temblorosas y abrí la misma, había fotos.

La primera era de ella sonriendo siendo tan solo un bebé, usaba un gran moño y sus manos se estiraban buscando tomar algo.

Había una en que estaba sentada con el ceño fruncido en el viejo sofá de la casa Swan, era diminuta y usaba un bonito conjunto blanco, quería saber la historia tras su ceño fruncido, pero me era imposible imaginarlo.

En la siguiente tenía las mejillas manchadas de chocolate y sonreía aun con dientes faltantes, usaba un vestido floreado y se veía hermosa con esa encantadora sonrisa que me recordaba a su madre.

Había unas cuantas fotos de Navidad, en las que usaba pijamas extrañas y miraba el árbol con profunda concentración.

La última era una foto simple de ella frente a la casa, usaba un mono completo de mezclilla y una playera rosa, sonreía con sus ojitos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas, era diminuta, dulce e inocente.

Julie era idéntica a Bella, aun cuando sus ojos eran verdes al igual que los míos, cuando miraba a la cámara podías ver el brillo de Isabella, reflejaba esas pequeñas cosas que amaba de ella cuando estábamos juntos. Sonreí sosteniendo las fotos en mis manos y tomé la caja para guardarlas de nuevo, al fondo había un sobre blanco con la letra clara de alguien mayor.

 _No hay mas pistas que seguir. No hay más cartas guardadas esperando ser enviadas. No tengo más fotos que mostrarte. Cuando llegues a tu hotel recibirás la última pieza del rompecabezas y una parte de ti va a romperse para siempre._

Fruncí el ceño releyendo las palabras una y otra vez, guardé todo, salí del lugar y volví al hotel, de alguna manera esperaba ver a alguien esperando por mí, quizás Isabella o Charlie, realmente no podía comprender el mensaje en la última carta y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―Señor Cullen. ―me llamó la chica que me había dado el volante antes. ―Dejaron esto para usted después de que se fue. ―me entregó un sobre amarillo y sonrió antes de volver a poner su atención en la pareja que pedía una habitación.

Subí a mi cuarto y dejé todo sobre la cama, tomé el sobre amarillo, me senté en la orilla de la ésta y lo abrí con manos temblorosas.

Lo primero que vi fue un periódico con una nota sobre un accidente de tránsito, fruncí el ceño confundido y de pronto un nombre llamó mi atención. Debajo de la nota había un obituario con una cruz y su nombre en el centro.

Julie Swan

2013-2017

La familia Swan realizara la misa en la parroquia el día de mañana.

Sentía que había perdido la respiración en cuestión de segundos y leí la nota entera en busca de respuestas.

 _15 de septiembre_

 _Una mujer identificada como Isabella Swan tuvo un accidente de auto junto a su hija de solo cuatro años, la pequeña fue llevada de emergencia al hospital por heridas internas, mientras que el hombre que iba en el otro auto fue puesto en manos de las autoridades al descubrirse que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, según los reportes el hombre perdió el control en una curva impactando contra el auto de la familia y causando que la joven perdiera el control del auto._

 _Lamentablemente la menor murió horas después en el hospital de Forks a causa de las heridas, la madre se recupera en el mismo hospital y el señor Swan se ha encargado de poner los cargos contra el hombre que sería acusado de asesinato._

 _Pedimos respeto para la familia Swan tras su perdida y damos nuestras sinceras condolencias._

No, eso no podía ser posible.

Saqué todo lo que el sobre contenía y me encontré con tres periódicos más sobre la noticia hasta llegar a una hoja impresa.

 _El empresario Marcus Vulturi ha sido puesto en libertad tras pagar la millonaria multa por el asesinato de una niña en un accidente de tránsito. El hombre no ha dado declaraciones, pero se sabe la familia de la menor buscara una apelación._

Mi cuerpo enteró se tensó, eso era imposible, no podía haber sido ese maldito idiota, no podía haber ayudado al hombre que…

Apenas la oración se formo en mi mente un nudo apareció en mi garganta, mi Julie, mi hija estaba…

No podía ni siquiera pensarlo, parecía una mala broma, no podía respirar y mis ojos se llenaba de lágrimas mientras leía una tras otra las notas finales, en la cama quedo un sobre blanco igual al que había encontrado en la caja esa misma tarde.

 _Edward:_

 _Ahora mismo te sentirás igual que yo, destrozado en cada minúscula parte de tu ser, sientes que las lágrimas no pueden dejar de salir y tu corazón jamás volverá a ser el mismo._

 _Solo la has conocido por un día, yo la sostuve en mis brazos hace cuatro años y medio, la arrullé para que pudiera dormir la noche entera cuando había tormentas, sostuve sus manitas cuando dio sus primeros pasos, la vi sonreír por primera vez cuando tenía solo cuatro meses._

 _La escuche soñar con ser una veterinaria, la vi escribir cada una de esas cartas sabiendo que nunca podría enviarlas porque su padre no había querido conocerla, vi sus ojitos tristes mientras se sentaba en el último escalón frente a la puerta, esperando a que aparecieras._

 _Una parte de mí se preguntó cada noche si debía contactarte, pero había pasado tanto tiempo y tú nunca nos buscaste, nunca volviste…_

 _Sin embargo, ella te perdonó a los pocos días, porque Julie tenía el corazón más grande que haya conocido, te amaba aun cuando jamás te tuvo en su vida._

 _Ya no te odiaba por irte, si te hubieras quedado nos habrías odiado por detener tus sueños. Ella merecía un padre que la amara con cada parte de su corazón, alguien como Charlie que estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por ella._

 _La noche en que murió, una parte de mí también lo hizo. La única razón por la que no intente seguirla fue porque quería justicia para ella, me cuesta creer que seas la persona que saco a ese maldito infeliz de la cárcel. Y probablemente este sea el acto más egoísta que haya cometido en mi vida, al obligarte a encariñarte con alguien que ya no está._

 _Ella habría querido que te perdonará, pero no puedo hacerlo porque cada que miro sus fotos mi corazón vuelve a romperse y otra vez el dolor se clava como espinas en la piel._

 _No tengo un corazón como el de Julie._

 _No espero que arregles lo que hiciste, seguramente me odiaras por hacerte esto y en unos días volverás a tu vida. Si es que ella logró llegar tan profundo en ti como lo hizo en mí, no luches contra el dolor, no va a desaparecer, nada hará que se detenga._

 _No voy a volver a luchar por la justicia de mi bebé, no puedo someterme a otro juicio donde repetirán mil veces que ya no está, estoy cansada de mantenerme a flote, de abrir los ojos cada mañana, ya no puedo vivir aferrada a sus juguetes, fotos y ropa, ella ya no está._

 _Encontraras su tumba al lado de la de mi madre, si quieres despedirte…_

 _Bella_

Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin intención de detenerse y me aferré a mis rodillas sollozando como nunca en mi vida. Me había dejado amarla para luego perderla.

Mi pequeña Julie nunca tendría el baile que tanto deseaba.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	6. Disparé (final)

_**Bella POV**_

No me sentía feliz al final, no había satisfacción en hacerlo sufrir.

Desde que cada juez en el estado se negó a abrir un juicio contra un hombre que había "pagado" su condena, deje de pensar coherentemente.

Mi reacción precipitada fue conseguir a alguien que se hiciera cargo de Marcus Vulturi, sino podía refundirlo en la cárcel, buscaría a quien acabara con su existencia, pero entonces Charlie se interpuso, estaba preocupado por mis acciones, temía que fuera incapaz de recomponerme.

Le prometí que no lo haría y que volvería a terapia, pero mientras limpiaba mi habitación encontré las viejas cartas de Julie, masoquista las leí todas ellas hasta que el dolor fue tan grande que me vi incapaz de dejar todo así.

Arme una maleta con poca ropa, solo necesitaría unos días fuera.

Salí de casa en mitad de la noche, llevaba conmigo una vieja mochila llena de ropa y una caja con las cartas de Julie, fotos de cada etapa de su vida, videos y una antigua melodía en un disco.

Deje una nota en la barra para Charlie, donde le pedía que me diera un tiempo a solas y después entraría a la clínica para recuperar, esperaba que me diera el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con mis planes.

Tome un vuelo a Boston esa misma noche, por los informes que Charlie había conseguido esa era la actual residencia de Edward, tarde unos cuantos días en localizar su empresa, entregue la primera carta después de la hora de salida, vi a los empleados irse asegurándome de que él no fuera uno de ellos, pedí que el sobre fuera entregado directamente a Edward Cullen y aun con la confusión de la mujer de la entrada, acepto.

A la mañana siguiente le pague a un chico para que entregara la segunda carta y una vez terminé con ello volví a casa para terminar con el rastro que él debía seguir.

Tardo más de lo que hubiera pensado en llegar a Forks, pero una vez lo hizo me pase el día entero preparando cada escenario donde encontraría las cartas y los regalos de cada recuerdo que me quedaba de ella, cuando salió para ir al gimnasio donde realizaban el baile de padres e hijas, deje el último sobre en la recepción del hotel y unas horas más tarde tome un vuelo con un nuevo destino.

Charlie no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero sus contactos me había ayudado a localizar a Marcus Vulturi, no era muy difícil cuando el tipo estaba forrado en dinero y se paseaba por las calles como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Espere durante días, hasta que conseguí mi oportunidad, un viejo compañero de mi padre me consiguió un arma y me la entregó en un parque del centro de la ciudad.

― ¿Estás segura de esto, encanto? ―Alistair había trabajado con Charlie en sus primeros años en la policía, luego cada uno había seguido su camino, Alistair se unió al FBI y Charlie siguió en la policía hasta llegar a Jefe del departamento.

Alistair había estado en mis fiestas de cumpleaños, era como un tío que veía una vez al año. Después de estar durante más de diez años en las fuerzas decidió retirarse, Charlie decía que Alistair no estaba retirado, solo había subido a una nueva categoría en la que no podía compartir información.

Tenía su número desde que ocurrió lo de Julie, me llamó un par de veces para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, en esta ocasión fui yo quien lo llamo.

―Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida. ―murmuré sin girarme a mirarlo, no estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo para terminar con todo esto.

―La distracción entrara a las cinco de la tarde, si te arrepientes estaré esperando afuera con un auto para irnos. ―asentí y tomé la bolsa que había dejado en medio de ambos.

Pase la noche en el mismo motel de paso en que había estado los últimos días y cerca de la una salí llevándome todas mis cosas, las manos me temblaban, mi consciencia me gritaba que esto no era lo que Julie habría querido, pero el dolor en mi pecho era más fuerte que cualquier otro pensamiento.

Justo a las cinco el movimiento en la casa fue evidente, los hombres de seguridad corrían detrás de un hombre armado, la puerta fue la última en despejarse, tomé un largo suspiró antes de entrar y una vez del otro lado fue imposible regresar.

Recorrí el pasillo hasta la entrada a la casa y por suerte los hombres de seguridad habían dejado todo abierto.

Lo primero que hice fue cerrar cada puerta y ventana que había en el primer piso, revisando cada habitación, preocupada de que quedara un solo hombre de seguridad, si me encontraban sería imposible que venciera a uno de ellos.

Subí las escaleras e hice lo mismo con cada puerta y ventana, hasta que encontré su habitación, estaba llamando a la policía por el hombre que había entrado a "robar".

Cerré los ojos y sostuve el arma con fuerza.

No era capaz de reconocerme en ese momento, la persona que manejaba mis decisiones no se sentía como alguien familiar y comenzaba a creer que Charlie tenía razón en querer que pasara una temporada encerrada en un hospital mental.

Tragué en seco, abrí los ojos y empuje la puerta, él detuvo su andar y me miró dejando caer el teléfono al notar que llevaba un arma conmigo.

―Llévate lo que quieras. ―murmuró con el rostro pálido y la mirada aterrada. ―Lo que sea que vinieron a buscar, puedo dártelo. ―di un paso dentro del cuarto y él dio uno hacia atrás. ―Hazlo rápido o te atrapara la policía. ―un paso más dentro, tome la orilla de la puerta y la cerré lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. ― ¡No! ―puse el seguro y deje caer mi maleta al piso. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Dinero?

―No. ―murmuré por primera vez y él trago con fuerza. ― ¿No me recuerdas?

―Por supuesto que no. ―levante el arma lentamente y una lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla. ― ¡No! Por favor, te daré lo que sea.

―No tienes nada que yo quiera. ―musité con la voz apenas audible y escuche las patrullas acercándose. ―Soy la madre de la niña que mataste. ―confesé con las manos sosteniendo firmemente el arma y la voz temblorosa. Su mirada se abrió enormemente y observo el arma con terror. ―Debiste quedarte en la cárcel.

―Si me matas serás tú quien vaya a la cárcel. ―exclamó desesperado, sonreí destrozada, no tenía nada que me hiciera temer ir a la cárcel, nada podía ser peor que lo que me estaba pasando ahora.

― ¡Salga con las manos en alto! ¡Tenemos la casa rodeada! ―la policía había llegado, era el final.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Unos días después de la última carta tome un avión en dirección a Londres, donde Marcus vivía desde que salió de prisión, había hablado con mis abogados para saber lo que podía hacer para obligarlo a regresar a la cárcel. La única opción era sacar a la luz que había salido por medio de sobornos, pero entonces no solo él iría a la cárcel, sino también Carlisle y probablemente yo también porque el cheque había sido firmado por mí.

Después de pensarlo había aceptado las consecuencias, la muerte de Julie no podía quedarse así, no me importaba si debía pasarme la vida en prisión, mientras ese hombre también lo hiciera.

Llevaba unas horas en la ciudad cuando llegué a la casa de Marcus, me sorprendió la escena frente a mí, había policías rodeando la propiedad y uno de los oficiales hablaba por un altavoz preguntando que era lo que la persona que estaba dentro quería.

Parecía una situación con rehenes.

―Oficial, necesito entrar, conozco a la chica que está arriba. ―exclamó un hombre bastante alterado.

―Hay un rehén arriba, no voy a enviar a otra persona ahí dentro hasta saber que quiere la mujer con el arma. ―el hombre se acarició las sienes furioso.

―La mujer con el arma no quiere nada que ustedes puedan ofrecerle. Su único objetivo es Marcus Vulturi. ―un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Espere a que el hombre se alejara de los oficiales para acercarme a él.

― ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer que está dentro? ―exclamé a unos pasos de él.

―No tengo tiempo para…

― ¿Es Isabella? ―el hombre se detuvo y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿La conoces? ―asentí tomándolo como una afirmación a mi pregunta.

Después de una hora de espera y una acalorada discusión con el hombre que ahora sabía se llamaba Alistair, conseguí que me ayudara a entrar a la casa.

Recorrí el interior buscándola, Alistair me explicó que, si había ocurrido lo que Isabella tenía planeado hacer, debía sacarla por el mismo sitio por el que habíamos entrado o la policía se la llevaría.

El primer piso estaba vacío, así que subí revisando cada habitación, al final del pasillo escuche un murmullo y me acerqué a la puerta con la esperanza de oír algo más. Era Marcus, estaba aterrado gritando que le daría todo el dinero que pidiera. Odiaba a ese hombre, pero si ella terminaba en la cárcel por esto no podría perdonármelo.

―Bella, soy yo. ―la habitación se quedo en silencio, quizás ella ya no reconocería mi voz. ―Edward. ―murmuré con la voz ronca. ―Cariño, necesito que me dejes entrar.

―No puedo hacerlo, tú estás de su lado. ―respondió con voz cortada y temerosa.

―Después de todo lo que me mostraste ¿crees que podría estar de su lado? ―No hubo una respuesta, solo silencio y de pronto un grito de Marcus rogando que no lo matara. ―Por favor, Isabella, déjame entrar. Te prometo que va a volver a la cárcel, solo déjame entrar.

Por lo que se sintió una eternidad el silencio reino dentro de la habitación, hasta que el seguro de la puerta se abrió y pude entrar al cuarto.

Marcus estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama y Bella sostenía el arma parada junto a la puerta, su rostro estaba manchado con lágrimas, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y sus manos se aferraban con tantas fuerzas al arma que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

―Bella…

―Él es el culpable de que no tenga a Julie conmigo. ―susurró con voz ronca.

La mujer frente a mí, temblorosa y apenas consciente, no era la misma Isabella que recordaba, era una criatura acorralada buscando una salida.

―No eres igual que él, cariño. ―murmuré dando un paso hacia ella, no me miró, ni siquiera se movió, era como si lo único que pudiera identificar fuera a Marcus. ―Voy a regresarlo a prisión, solo tienes que confiar en mí.

― ¿Por qué confiaría en ti? ―exclamó sin emoción.

―Sé que no estuve ahí cuando nació o durante todo el tiempo que estuvo a tu lado. ―susurré con la voz rota al final de la oración. ―Quizás mi dolor no pueda compararse al tuyo, pero era mi hija y no voy a permitir que su asesino tenga una vida libre y feliz. ―añadí cargado de rabia, todas las emociones que había obligado a contener hasta ahora estaban ahí y pude comprender como ella había llegado a ese punto. ―Dame el arma, te sacaremos por la parte de atrás. ―tome sus manos lentamente, estaban heladas. Observe su rostro una vez más, tenía unas grandes manchas moradas bajo los ojos, me pregunte cuanto tiempo tendría sin dormir. Incluso con el arma se veía indefensa, rota…

Soltó el arma mirándome por primera vez, una silenciosa lágrima cayo por su mejilla y soltó un suspiró lleno de dolor.

Marcus se puso de pie, estaba punto de salir corriendo y yo solo podía observar el dolor en ella, me sentía impotente, no podía quitar el dolor, nunca podría hacerlo sin importar lo que ocurriera ahora.

―No vas a ir a prisión por él, cariño. ―susurré inclinándome para dejar un beso en su frente. Levante el arma y vi a Marcus correr desesperado por el pasillo.

¿Cuánto tardaría en llevarlo a prisión?

¿Cuánto duraría dentro con la fortuna de su familia?

Disparé.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **No sé si vaya a tener epilogo.**

 **Quiero aclarar que las acciones de Bella en este último capítulo no son conscientes, está pasando por un trauma tras la muerte de su hija y en verdad necesita ayuda, pero a veces la ayuda llega muy tarde.**


End file.
